King Qoren Dayne
by Clay19
Summary: Qoren is the son of Arthur Dayne and Eila Martell. Slow.y as the years passed they fell in love with each other until finally they made love to each other and had a kid soon after. Qoren will grow up to be the best swordsman just like his father while helping his sister gain the throne. While destroying the Baratherons and Lannisters for what they did to their family.


Qoren is the son of the Aruth Dayne and Ella Martell, she never loved her husband Rheagar. It was forced onto her by her father and father in law the King Aerys IV. But she did love her children Rhallea and Aegon. She far saw the downfall of her Husband, because he thought that one of his children would be the child in the prophecy the **Prince that was promised**. But he didn't think it was any of them so he started looking for another woman that would give him that Prince. So when he stared keeping an eye on that Stark women she knew that he wanted to replace her for the Stark women as Queen and remove her children as heirs and put their child as heir. So that is why she decided to cheat on her so called husband with the one guy she fell in love with. He had the dark hair and eyes that would not show that she had a child from another man, because that child would inherit hers or his fathers traits.

So when the King had the Stark Lord and his son burned alive in Kings Landing which made the Stark heir now Lord call his bantermen with Robert Baratheon doing the same when they heard that the Prince took the Lady Stark and hid her. She decided to leave the city under night fall, but when she went to her sons room Aegon was missing, but Qoren and Rhallea were in there beds. So she could only think somebody found out and took him or one of her husbands loyal followers decided to take him and raise a King. With one of her children missing she took the other two and headed to Dorne where she would be safe.

A month later she got news that the Prince was killed at the Red Fort by Robert Baratheon, Kings Landing was sacked by the Lannisters men, the King was murdered by Jamie Lannister one of the Kings guard and the Queen gave birth to a daughter and died. And when Lord Stannis came for them a loyal Targaryen man took Viserys and Daenarys to Essos where they would be some what save. When she got to the last part she just about died when news came from **Tower of Joy** Lord Eddard killed her lover Arthur Dayne. But she new she had to keep living for the sake of her children and she new that Asharra Dayne would kill her self when she got news that her brother was murdered. So she packed up what she had and left for the Starfall, where her lover was born and where his sister lives. So she could introduce her to their son, to give that women something to live for.

But first she will send her uncle Lewyn Martell of the Kings guard to go to Dragonstone to keep Danerys safe when they leave for Essos. Because she was to be his second wife while her daughter Rhaenerys was to be his first, being that they are brother and sister. And maybe some mistress from the other Great Houses to give him a few bastards. But for all of this to happen they would have to hide and gain a strong army to fight the Ursuper and gain back the Iron Throne. "This is going to be the fight of are lives!" she said out loud.

It took several weeks to get to Starfall when Ashara lived, she had to take the long way because the roads were full of the Baratheron army that was securing their rule and also bandits were all over the place trying to steal from the poor. When she did arrive she was dead tired from walking all the way with to kids on her back. The castle was on a island surrounded by water a good place to be because theirs only once way in and that's by the bridge. She snuck pass the guards and hurried to get into the castle where she went to Ashara's room and waited for to get there. She placed her children on the bed and wrapped them in a blanket to keep warm.

Eila waited for an hour in the room when suddenly Ashara walked inside, when she saw each other Ashara turned around and spoke to her handmaidens. "That will be all, I would like to be alone." And with that she closed the door hurried to embrace her best friend. "Eila oh my god, I was so worried when I heard that Kings Landing was sacked." Eila returned the hug, because she finally made it to a safe place where she could rest. "Yes im sorry for worrying you but I had to get out of King's Landing, the Kings was going mad and army was wiped out I new that I had to save my children." That's when Ashara noticed the two quite children on her bed sleeping. "They are so beautiful, Eila you did not tell me that she looked like a exact copy of you. But I thought your other child was like the prince."

"That's true this is my third child, my Aegon was too Ken forum me by some loyal men of the Princes." Eila told her. "I'm sorry, but who is this little guy he is so handsome. I just know he is going to brake a lot of girls hearts when he gets older." Smiling down at the baby that looks like somebody she can't place. "Yes I know, Ashara this is the son of your brother Arthur. We fell in love with each other and one thing led to another, the next I know is were in bed making love to each other." Eila said quietly waiting to see how her best friend would take this news. Ashara was beyond shocked that her brother would brake an oath to never have children and her best friend Princess soon to be Queen would cheat on her husband.

Now that she knew she could see the resemblance to her brother to her new phew that's laying in her sheets soundly sleeping with out a care in the world. Turning away from the beatiful boy, she turned towards her friend. "What are you going to do now? The Prince and his army is destroyed, Kings Landing was sacked. The only army you have is Dorne, maybe the Reach it depends on the Lord." Ashara said. 'That is a problem I cant take back the kingdoms with only this much I'm going to have to wait while building the army back up. I guess I should tell her about her brother now.' She thought to herself. "Ashara I have some bad news that concensus your brother. Author has been murdered by Lord Stark who was guarding Eddward sister so he killed him. He will be coming here to return the sword." Eila told her with tears coming down her face. Looking at Ashara who looked like she didn't believe it. "Your lying he can't be dead he was the best swordsman in the Kingdoms." Ashara said quietly to herself, but looking at her best friend who wouldn't lie to her. Eila stared as she finally broke down and started to cry she moved to wrap her arms around her when her hired rent to started to cry.

Moving towards them she picked up her son and layer him in the arms of his Aunt who both stoped crying. Looking down at her brothers eyes that were so much like her own, his little boy would never get to meet his father face to face. He would only hear tales of his great deeds, that's why she had to be strong for her newhpew who would need her to tell him about his father. "My nephew, please tell me his name?" she pleaded. Eila moved closer to look at her son in her beloved sisters arms. "His name is Qoren after his ancestor. And I'm going to need your help to keep my daughter and my son safe. So you cant tell anyone that I'm here until I get word to my brothers. Okay?" Eila said. "Yes, of corse I wouldn't tell anybody. He is my nephew, he came from Arthur. I wont let anybody hurt him." With that said she moved to sit in a chair while humming a lullaby to him.

And with Eila got down to writing a letter to her brothers telling them that she is alive with her daughter. And that she is in Starfall where she is safe and waiting for them to come and get her. With that done she set it aside to wait until Asharra could get it to the ravens. Letting her have her time to spend with the only thing that connected her to her brother.


End file.
